


Challenge 4: TROPESMASH!

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rituals, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the expanded version of my Week 4 entry. If you want to read the original 750 word version, you can find it <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2105922?view_full_work=true">here</a> (entry 4).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Challenge 4: TROPESMASH!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the expanded version of my Week 4 entry. If you want to read the original 750 word version, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2105922?view_full_work=true) (entry 4).

“I just don't understand them,” Merlin blurts out at breakfast.

“Don't understand who love?” Arthur doesn't look up from his paper.

“Elena and Will! Are they just flatmates? Are they dating? Do they know that they're dating? Is it just sex? _Do they have sex?_ Have they just been lying to us this whole time?!” Arthur finally looks up to see that Merlin has that hysterical tinge around his eyes again and is adding far too much sugar to his tea.

“Your mind must be a terrifying place to live in. Why do you suddenly care so much about Elena and Will?” Arthur reaches over and subtly pulls the sugar bowl away.

“I don't know, it just hit me this morning when I woke up like 'oh wow, our best mates have been boning for almost a year now' and it's really freaking weird.” Oblivious to the lack of sugar in front of him, Merlin continues spooning air into his tea. “Like, why those two. How does it work? Is it because they're both essentially dirt?”

Arthur snorts. “Watch it, that's my former arranged bride to be you're talking about.”

“Yes and my best mate since nappies but  it's true. I mean, they're the only people I know who race to see who can strip down to their pants first and _not_ have sex. They just sit there. On their sofa. Watching telly or playing video games.” Merlin flaps his hands in a way Arthur finds entirely too adorable. “I really miss the days where they weren't so comfortable with me. It's very unsettling to go over there and sit around with them being in various states of undress.” Merlin finally takes a sip of his tea and pulls a face. “Needs more sugar.”

***

“I think we got a letter from your mum today,” says Elena as she pulls off her top.

“Blimey, really?” Will moans as he shuts the door behind them, shucking his trousers in the process.

“I think it's sweet how she pretends computers don't exist. Most days I wish my dad hadn't discovered Facebook.” Elena lets her skirt fall to the floor and flops down on the sofa.

“Yeah that's fine. But now I actually have to write her back.” Will throws his shirt onto the chair and falls back onto the couch with a huff.

Elena pets his hair with one hand and reaches for the TV controller. “Sexy Super Smash Brothers?”

“Sexy Super Smash Brothers,” Will nods.

There's some button pressing and some shifting to get into position, but eventually they sort themselves.

“Come on mate, get it up! You still thinking about your mum?” Elena laughs as she strips off her pants.

“I can think of about eleven different uses for your mouth, all of which are better than what it's currently being utilized for,” Will grumbles, pumping his cock roughly.

“Ooh eleven, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves Will Neslor.”

“Yeah yeah, are we doing this or what? Timed battled?” Will grabs a controller and lies back on the sofa.

“Mmm, I feel like KO's tonight,”Elena bites her lip.

Will groans. “Noooooo, that's not fair, KO battles are for special occasions!”

Elena ignores his protests and mounts his hips. “Whoops too late I pressed start! Can you see okay?”

“Budge a bit to your left,” Will sits up and his eyes roll back a bit at the sudden friction. “Yeah that's fine.”

The announcer counts down in his booming voice and Elena takes the opportunity to give a few gentle rocks.

“How many lives do we have?” Will asks shakily.

“Seven,” Elena replies cheerfully.

“Oh god. I'm not going to make it.”

“But you have to,” Elena sing-songs.

The battle begins and Elena bobs up and down mercilessly.

“Easy Elly, give a bloke a chance. And I can't see the screen when you bounce like that.”

“Sorry, just wanted to get a brisk start.”

The battle progresses ruthlessly. They don't target each other, but they also don't shy away from the opportunity to chuck a capsule or two. All the while, Elena gyrates steadily; sometimes up and down, sometimes back and forth. When she gets a particularly exciting combo she clenches down around his cock. When she gets the smash hammer, she completely ignores the battle, opting to press the controller to her clit, letting the vibrations cascade through her. Her eyes flutter shut and her breath comes out in little pants, like she's surprised at the orgasm shaking through her core.

“Fuck Elly, you're so hot, when you do that,” Will leans forward and sucks a nipple into his mouth.

Elena's eyes fly open and she uses the last of her hammer power-up to smash Will off the screen.

“Oi!” Will's mouth drops open and Elena can't help but laugh at how betrayed he looks.

“Sorry stud, you know the rules.”

“I'll show you the rules.”

The game continues with renewed energy. There's only one computer player left but Will ignores it in favour of targeting Elena. Elena takes up a defensive strategy and leaps around the screen, evading most of his attacks.

“Stop dodging, that's cheating,” Will grumbles.

“No, cheating is doing this,” Elena stops bouncing and grinds her hips in slow, determined circles.

Will lets out a string of nonsense syllables but manages to stay focused on the screen. When he's got her down to her last life, Elena gives up the pretence of fighting fairly and rides him mercilessly.

“Fuck Elena, that's not, cheating, ughhh,” his grasp on the English language is lost as Elena bounces hard enough to leave bruises.

“I'm gonna, I'm gonna,” he moans gutturally, “I'm going to cheat just as bad as you you dirty charlatan.”

Elena shrieks as Will tips her backwards and presses her down into the sofa.

“I can't see!”

“I know,” Will thrusts deeply, his hips working independently from his upper half which is entirely focused on the screen in front of him.

Fruitlessly, Elena presses buttons at random to fend off his attacks, but when her controller vibrates again, she knows it's over.

“Oh thank god,” is all Will can say before he doubles over and thrusts his tongue into Elena's mouth.

Elena answers with her own tongue, and wraps her legs around his hips, forcing him deeper. He lasts all of ten seconds before coming in long, hot pulses, groaning with satisfaction. He pulls out slowly and plants a kiss on her forehead.

“To the victor go the spoils.”

“Oh please, I let you win that. You get so cranky when you lose.”

“For good reason! And what do you mean 'you let me win'?” Will sits up, affronted. “ As if you could have stopped me.”

“You go on thinking that love,” Elena beams at him. “What shall we play next?”

***

“What do you think they're doing right now?”

Arthur stops kissing a trail down Merlin's neck and looks up wearily. “Who?”

“Elena and Will!” Merlin pulls a face that suggests Arthur is the biggest of all idiots for not realising they were carrying on a conversation from twelve hours earlier.

“Merlin, love of my life, you are my sun my moon and everything in between, but can we please not talk about Elena and Will when I have three fingers up your arse?”

Merlin has the good sense to look apologetic. “Sorry, sorry. You're doing some excellent work down there.” Arthur curls his fingers and Merlin gasps. “It's just one of those thoughts that gets in there and really digs, you know? I had a meeting with Dr. Spegeil today and I couldn't tell you anything he said. I was too busy wondering if Elena ever fucks Will with a strap-on.”

“Fascinating,” Arthur returns to his exploration of Merlin's neck. Ah, hello Mr. Clavicle. There's blissful broken only by the squelching of lube and the slap of skin on skin until Merlin sees fit to open his mouth again.

“I bet Will likes it too, the big slut,” says Merlin as he grinds down on Arthur's fingers.

Arthur detaches himself from Merlin's neck once again. “Merlin, I swear to god, if you don't stop talking about their sex life I will gag you with my cock.”

Merlin considers this for a moment. “Do you think Elena is the big spoon or the little spoon?”

“Right.”

“Technically that isn't about their sex life-” is the last sentence Merlin gets out before he is well and truly gagged.


End file.
